Tael Dreemurr
Tael Dreemurr is the niece of Toriel and Asgore and the younger cousin of Asriel. She is the princess of the Underground. Because of past "incidents", she now lives with her aunt and uncle. Appearance Tael wears the exact same thing as Toriel. She and Toriel look exactly the same (except for the fact that Tael has yellowish-amber eyes and Toriel has red eyes) so she is often mistaken for Toriel. Toriel is also often mistaken for Tael. Tael also rarely wears a necklace that looks like Chara and Asriel's lockets, which was given to her after her sister's death, along with a green one which she named Kindness, but it is entirely blue. She gave this necklace a name, too: Integrity. Integrity can speak. Kindness can speak, too, but doesn't very much. Main Story - Tael - 6 Tael has an older sister named Iris, who wants to fight alongside the other monsters in the soon-to-come war. Tael cries for Iris not to fight. Iris doesn't know how to reply to her younger sister's begging. She says, "I have to." But this results in Tael crying even more. Tael runs away to Snowdin. She encounters Sans the Skeleton, whom she instantly develops a crush on. Sans isn't much of a help with Tael's dilemma, but he tells puns to try and make her happy. Tael ends up confessing her feelings EARLY and out of the blue, saying, "I love you more than I love your puns. Sans, completely blue, says back, "N-No one has ever said that to me. N-Not even Papyrus." Main Story - Tael - 8 The humans become more angry. Their rage grows. Iris becomes even more determined to fight alongside her race. Tael's mother, Tola, and father, Taraia, sees that Tael is willing to stop her sister at all costs. They both become scared by this, considering the fact that Tael is only a child trying to stop another determined child. The more Tael cries for Iris not to fight, the more Iris says no and gets more aggressive when she says no. This has led to Tael thinking about leaving the matter alone. Tael walks back to Snowdin, cries to herself, says that she can't do anything... She says that the only weapon she has is a stick. Again, she gets consoled by Sans and he manages to "heal" her. Main Story - Tael - 9 The war starts and Iris is prepared. Over a year, Tael has been obeying Iris's commands to not worry about her. But, now that the holy grail has started, Tael had to be determined again. Again, Iris's replies were all "no." Iris then says, "I see you are also determined to stop me, aren't you, little sister...?" Tael gives Iris a very depressed look. Iris then comforts her, telling her that everything will be alright. She proceeds into battle against the humans, but she was also told to stay inside where it was safe by Tola and Taraia, like Tael. Hoping that Iris would actually listen to her, Tael reminded her of their parents' warning. Yet, Tael abandoned all hope, for Iris was already out of her sight. Five minutes later, Tael hears screaming... the screams of her mother, father, other monsters.....and her sister. She heard her sister the most. Iris was struck right in front of her. Tael was terrified, as the human also had a certain look in his eyes that told her that she was his next target. Before he could do anything, Tael struck him down, soberly and angrily. Main Story - Tael - 9 - After The War The humans were of course victorious. The only one that Tael was worried about was Iris. Iris was half dead. Iris gives both of her necklaces to Tael. Iris then says, "Keep these in remembrance of me...I'll miss you...l-little sister...I'm...s-so...sorry...I love you so much....forgive m-me..." The two embrace, then Iris slowly disappears. "I love you, too...I understand how determined you were...you were brave..." At this, Iris says, "W-Wow...thank you...." Tael mourns Iris's death. Because she loves Iris so much, Tael even tries to end her own life to be with her. She is stopped by a familiar voice. Sans breaks down in tears saying, "D-Don't do this to yourself. You're too young. Pl-Please, Tael...please...I know you're crestfallen and miserable, but...just stay with me! Please! Please! ......Please....." Tael stops. Sans teleports her with him to his house. Main Story - Tael - 9 Sans and Papyrus have to leave for something important. Sans becomes even more aware of Tael trying to do something weird or harmful to herself. He says to her, "Look, Tael. Papyrus and I have to do something important. So...can I trust you to be here alone by yourself and to not think about ending your life?" Tael, still looking as if that's what she felt like doing, nods yes. She starts to cry more. Sans gives her a hug, then mindlessly kisses her. "It'll be okay. You just experienced death at a young age, that's all. But I definitely don't want another knife in your hands, Tael. Okay?" Tael nods yes, again. "Good girl. Stay with me." Sans slowly leaves the room, constantly looking back at Tael. Tael slowly lays down and falls asleep. Sans smiles, but he feels as if he wants to shed tears for Tael. Main Story - Tael - 9 Sans and Papyrus's father, Gaster, returns from his lab late at night to "give Tael more power." And this isn't done by just "experimenting" ON her. This was done by experimenting WITH her. By sexual intercourse, Tael was a user of telekinesis. Gaster slept with her. As Tael was sleeping, she felt DNA infuse with her blood, making her half Gaster, half Sans and half Papyrus. She was in so much pain. Gaster considered Tael a virgin still. He was also afraid that Asgore wouldn't like him anymore. So he kept this a secret. (I see Asgore and Gaster as childhood friends. So, they're close.) Main Story - Tael - 12 (Current Age) Tael's current age is twelve. Tael is indeed more mature. She worries about the world's problems a lot. She also spends a lot of time alone. Sometimes, she secludes herself in her room just so she can learn how to use her newfound telekinesis powers. Although she knows that Sans is a son of Gaster, she still doesn't tell him about her and Gaster. Tael crushes on Sans even more, but Asgore thinks that Sans is hitting on her, although Tael admits that she hits on Sans instead. Asgore wants Tael away from Sans. He is actually jealous of him. Because of Asgore's relationship with him, Tael is not that close to him. But then she learns that Asgore wasn't always mean towards him. (Yep. I think of Asgore treating Sans like his own ten year old son for some reason. They did everything together.) Trivia * Tael unlocks a new skill when she turns thirteen years old: sensing the presence of others even if they're far away.